Propylene based impact copolymers generally experience improved impact properties and are therefore suitable for a variety of applications requiring impact strength. However, such impact copolymers are generally formed in series processes (multiple reactors), requiring large capital and operating costs.
Therefore, a need exists for a process of forming polymers with improved impact properties in a single reaction zone.